


Flying High

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's future is coming together so well that he is simply flying high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OTP ARENA! - Viktor/Harry

“Who’s that from?” Ron asked, Harry around a mouthful of bacon, looking at the letter that had just been dropped off.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, relieving the owl of its burden. Opening the letter he smiled when he saw who it was from. “Viktor says I have to tell you he hopes you are well Hermione.” Harry spoke, passing the message on and telling Ron who the letter was from at the same time.

“What’s he want?” Ron asked glaring at the letter, as if willing it to explode he.

“Nothing much,” Harry responded absently, “Just something about a match.”

Harry then got up, leaving the rest of his breakfast, “I’m just going to reply to this.” He told Ron and Hermione, before heading to find a space to reply without either of them looking over his shoulder as he wrote. Once he had the messqage written he gave it to Viktor’s owl, before making his way to his first class of the day. Harry was on edge for the whole day, he couldn’t wait for classes to be over so that he could sneak away to meet Viktor, who was intending to floo into Hogsmeade to meet him for dinner.

As a seventh year they were allowed to eat off campus every now and again as long as the staff knew that they were going off the grounds, so Harry had hung back after Transfiguration to let Professor McGonagall know that he would be dining off the grounds before rushing to his dorm to get ready before sneaking off grounds without his friends.

He met Viktor just outside of town, towards the area where Sirius had met him in his fourth year, as the quiddich star didn’t want to be spotted and recognised in Hogsmeade as it   
was sure to make interesting gossip in the Prophet if he was seen. Viktor then led him further out of town towards a picnic that he had set up, something that made Harry smile. 

His boyfriend wasn’t the most romantic of men, but he did know how to make little gestures or work things out for their benefit. The food that the other man had packed was being kept warm under a heating charm and Harry could tell that the other man had picked the meal up from a restaurant somewhere before he had come, but it was the thought that counted. Harry certainly preferred a precooked meal than Viktor’s attempts at cooking, the other man while adept on a broom was only adept at burning toast in the kitchen.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Viktor spoke quietly, “Missed you.”

Harry smiled, knowing that his boyfriend wasn’t one of very many words, but he would try and put what he wanted to say into words for him anyway instead of just gestures. “I’ve missed you too. We don’t have much longer to go though, I only have a few months left at Hogwarts and then you can have me to yourself for a month before training begins.”

Viktor just nodded, and Harry thought about the training sessions that would take up most of his time once he left Hogwarts. He had decided against training to be an auror, and had instead taken up the offer to play quiddich on the same team as Viktor. At least while the training and practices would be long hours he would get to spend them with his boyfriend.

“Did you bring them?” Harry asked, looking at Viktor as he began to eat.

Mere moments later Viktor was removing a folder full of papers and photographs from the picnic basket, placing them in front of Harry to look through. He made a comment here or there as they looked through the papers, content just to let Harry talk through his thoughts. It wasn’t until they reached the last one that he really voiced his thoughts, “That one.”

Harry looked through the pictures and papers for the last property in the pile and smiled, choosing somewhere for him and Viktor to live as a couple seemed to be a lot easier than he had imagined, especially as he couldn’t really go and visit the properties until he got out of school. The last one had been his favourite though and looking to Viktor he nodded, “That one.” Agreeing with his boyfriend and giving him the go ahead to purchase the property, their first home together.

When Harry snuck back into Hogwarts that evening it was with much clearer idea of where his future was taking him, other than Bulgaria that was. He had yet to tell his friends that he had accepted a position playing professional quiddich or his moving country. Hermione knew about his relationship with Viktor, but he still had to break the news to Ron. He would be leaving for Bulgaria soon, and although he intended to visit England often, he wanted the relative peace of not being in the limelight all the time. 

While his quiddich position and relationship was bound to make the news it was something that he would have done for himself, the press would be about a quiddich player rather than a saviour he could be famous for something normal for a change. He would just be another quiddich player among the masses, something that he was looking forward to. The smile on his face as he fell into slumber could have lit a room, instead he just felt as though he was flying, his life was coming together in the way that he wanted it to.


End file.
